Reunited Family
by Flame of the Dark
Summary: Berk survived the battle with Drago, but to ensure their future safety, Hiccup and the heroes have crushed his attempts to re-rise to power. All is well, until fate decides Toothless must take a different path. Separated during a storm, Toothless is lost to time as he tries not to drown in the ocean, until a mysterious entity rescues him and takes him back home.. His true home...
1. Chapter 1

'Thunder rumbles, lightning cracks, vicious waves roll over the ocean. The wind howled harshly in the storm, affecting the rider's and their dragons flight.

The new Berk Chief - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - lead his close friends atop the Alpha Dragon - his faithful night fury Toothless. Snotlout, Hiccup's second in command flew beside his cousin, somehow blissfully unaware of the slowly expanding fire on his back, as Hookfang heated up in the cold. The rain beat ferociously down upon them, hindering their vision.

The dragons began to grow tired against the strong winds, each flap of their wings becoming weaker by the second.

"Hiccup! Don't you think we should go back to Berk now - We aint gonna find Drago in this storm" Snotlout called over the roaring ocean and howling winds.

Hiccup thought about it - He could continue trying to search for Drago, and possibly save anyone else from him, at the risk of his fellow riders...or he could return to Berk, and abandon the search, ensuring he and the rider's were safe - but then other's would be in danger of Drago. He made up his mind, his friends were the most important thing right now - especially Astrid. "Yea, yea! This storms getting really dangerous now... We should go back!" Hiccup responds.

"WHICH WAY?" the twins yell in unison.

"AWAY FROM THAT WATERSPOUT!" Astrid cries out, spotting a large waterspout heading directly towards them at a very alarming rate. Toothless yelped in surprise he felt his body being forcefully pulled into the waterspout, and he desperately tried to escape it, exhausting all of his energy with violent frequent desperate flaps, all of which were proving futile against the waterspouts power. Hiccup cries were drowned out as he and his night fury were absorbed in the water - hidden from eye sight.

"ASTRID! WE HAVE TO GO!" Fishleg's cries out, beginning to feel himself and Meatlug being pulled towards it.

"NO! WE AREN'T LEAVING WITHOUT HICCUP!" the blonde shouted back.

"Astrid... If we don't go now. We'll all join Hiccup and Toothless in there... There's nothing we can do! I wanna help my cousin as much as you. But you know we cant do it without putting ourselves in great danger... WE HAVE TO GO!" Snotlout reasons, finally getting through to her.

Astrid nodded - she knew Snotlout was right, there was nothing they could do to help Hiccup, as much as she wished he was wrong... he was right. Tears began to flow freely down her face as they were forced to turn away, and abandon Hiccup and Toothless. The rider's turned around when they were a safe distance, hearing a heart-breaking cry faintly over the sound of the storm. The rider's couldn't see it clearly in the dull light, however the dragons keen eyesight spotted something been flung out of the waterspout.

 _"Oh no!" Stormfly cried out, realising what that object was - Toothless riding gear._

 _"If that's his gear... that means... Oh Draco... he and Hiccup are separated in there" Hookfang realises._

The rider's flew down to the nearest island they could find... Digging deep into a cave to wait out the storm, frightened of what they may uncover when it settled.

.

Hiccup could feel his body armour and flight suit beginning to weaken at the pressure acting on it - coupled with the speed's he was been thrown about at. He had lost sight of Toothless long ago, and he was honestly terrified. 'What if they were caught in it as well? What if? What if?' So many questions and thoughts rushed around his mind. All to suddenly he was thrown out of the waterspout, landing near to Toothless' riding gear, that floated in a small puddle of dragon scales - and blood. His weakened body refused to stay surfaced, and he found himself clutching desperately to the remains, struggling to keep his head above water level.

After many more long agonizing minutes the storm began to settle, the waterspout dissipating. Hiccup used all of his remaining strength to scan the dissipating waterspout, hoping to spot the black mass that would symbolise as his closest friend, but his emerald eyes failed to spot it. His strength failed, and he fell unconscious, hanging loosely off the floating remains.

.

The teens wasted no time, mounting their respective dragon and rushing out of the cave, hoping to locate the missing duo. As they went airborne, Stormfly's keen Nadder eye's spotted a small form resting on the water. The young dragoness wasted no time, chirping before flying off at full speed towards the object.

As the rider's arrived, their fears turned to reality, as they saw Hiccup, unmoving and laying in a puddle of dragon blood. Astrid and Stormfly flew down, the and viking girl grabbed him out of the water, pulling him up and holding him against her chest, removing her thick fur coat and covering him in it.

"Hiccup's gonna die if we don't get him back to Berk... We haven't got good enough resources to look after him anywhere else." Astrid pointed out, aware of how it meant they would not be able to search for Toothless.

"Astrid, you and Fishleg's take Hiccup back, we'll catch up. We're gonna look for Toothless" Snotlout told her.

The viking girl nodded, turning around and flying back in Berk's direction with Fishleg's following close behind, while Snotlout and the twins seperated to find the dragon's alpha.

.

As the two dragons flew back to Berk, Hiccup began coughing up large amount's of water as he came to - albeit temporarily.

"Tooth...less?" He choaked out.

"Shush... Hiccup it's alright. Snotlout and the twin's are gonna get Toothless back home safe..." Astrid consoles him as drops back into unconsciousness. "...I hope..." She finished off.


	2. Chapter 2: The news

Snotlout met back up with the twins after 5 hours of searching.

"It's been 5 hours - and we still haven't found him. Oh Thor" Snotlout groaned "How are we gonna tell Hiccup?" he added after a few deep breaths.

Tuffnut looked to his twin sister - both fully understanding the severity of the current situation. Barf and Belch meanwhile were communicating with Hookfang.

 _"We couldn't... Couldn't sense him anywhere..." Barf whispered._

 _"I couldn't either, and there is no way we could've bypassed him - I think he may be, oh Draco" Hookfang couldn't finish his sentence, but both heads of the Zippleback knew what he was silently saying. "We need to tell Stormfly still... Oh god you know how she felt about him... Draco it's gonna break her heart."_

 _Both head's of the Zippleback nodded, while their rider's appeared to have finished the conversation they were having._

"We should head back - we're gonna have to be ready to support Hiccup when we pass on this news" Snotlout said.

"Snotlout - your gonna have to ready to run the village as well - until Hiccup's back on his feet" Ruffnut pointed out.

Snotlout nodded - albeit nervously. "What's up 'lout?" Tuffnut asked him.

"Well it's just - oh man I've always said that I would make a good chief, but well you know, Hiccup was just born to lead - I can't lead the village the way he does, Thor I can barely handle being the leader of the dragon rider's whenever he and Astrid aren't able to lead - and I've only gotta look after you and Fishlegs" Snotlout responded.

"You can handle it 'lout, you'll be able to lead the village - you've been doing a good job as Hiccup's second in command." Tuffnut encouraged him.

Snotlout took a deep breath and nodded - he knew Tuffnut was right, and if he was really struggling he had his dad and Gobber who could help him out.

"Let's head back to Berk guys"

The two dragons and their rider's turned in the direction of Berk, both bracing themselves for the moment they would have to pass on the news.

At Berk - Nightfall:

Snotlout and the twins had just arrived back at Berk, wasting no time in dismounting their dragons and rushing to the chiefs house. Valka greeted them as she opened the door, and the quietly walked up to where Hiccup was resting. Gobber and Gothi stood their, watching over him as Valka walked beside them. Astrid sat against the bed, holding Hiccup's hand to her chest, while Fishlegs stood next to her. Snotlout approached, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she just leaned into it. He looked towards Gobber and the other's, sighing and shaking his head - answering their unasked questions.

"Oh gods" Astrid whispered, as what Snotlout silently said sunk in to her.

"Gothi - how long until he comes through?" Tuffnut asked.

The village elder wrote some rune's in the portable sandbox, and Gobber translated. "She reckons he'll wake up at sometime next week, but when exactly she doesn't know"

"How are we gonna tell him about Toothless?" Fishlegs asked the group, who were all unsure. Gobber came up with the answer - despite it being only a temporarily decision.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right now - Snotlout, your gonna have to take up Hiccup's place as acting chief - your his cousin, you need to be acting chief. Don't worry, I'll lend a hand whenever I can" he said, before walking downstairs and leaving the house, followed by Gothi and the twins. Fishlegs left shortly afterwards, and soon only Astrid and Snotlout stood with Hiccup - while Valka was leaving to help Gobber and Spitelout handle the dragons.

"Astrid..." Snotlout started, trying to gain her attention to distract her from the situation in some way. he stopped trying, instead just grabbing her and shaking her, snapping her out of her trance.

"oh god Snotlout" she whispered, leaping into Snotlouts comforting embrace. The chief's cousin held her close - constantly re-assuring her that he will always be with her to help her whenever she need's it. "Astrid, I'm here. I promise - If you ever need me - I'll be waiting you have my word" he comforted her.

Astrid nodded in understanding, silently thanking Snotlout.

.

 _Hookfang approached the arena, ready to pass on the news about Toothless to Stormfly and the other's. He walked inside, spotting the Beta Council as Toothless called them. Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper. He braced himself, this news was gonna affect all of them - but he feared the effect it would have on Stormfly. "Hookfang, Barf told us you had some news you wanted to tell us?" Cloudjumper stated as the nightmare arrived._

 _"Yea... it's about... Toothless..." he started._

 _"Please.. stop holding back.. What's wrong Hookfang?" Stormfly pleaded._

 _"We couldn't sense him, his firesoul - we just couldn't sense it... no matter how long we searched, no matter how far we searched - it just... wasn't there." he explained._

 _Cloudjumper soon understood what Hookfang was trying to say, and he looked towards Skullcrusher. The Rumblehorn nodded to confirm Cloudjumper's fears. Realisation sunk into Stormfly a few seconds later, and she backed away from everyone. "Please... Hookfang, tell me this aint true. He can't be... He can't be... no Draco, it's not true.." she pleaded, praying to the dragon god that Hookfang hadn't told them everything - that Toothless was still alive._

 _"It's true... Stormfly I'm so sorry." Hookfang explained._

 _The young dragoness felt her heart breaking apart at this news. Her eye's filled with tears that began falling freely soon after. She rushed out of the arena, flying to the furthest side of the island, and resting in the cove, the same cove where Toothless met Hiccup, and also the same cove where Stormfly first realised her feeling's towards the jet-black dragon. The cove brought back so many happy memories, of the two of them playing and laughing, both with and without the other dragons and rider's in the cove._

 _She looked towards the night sky, noticing constellation Draco shining brightly in the sky. "Toothless!" She cried to the star's, somehow hoping he would hear her. A star near the heart of Draco shone the tiniest bit brighter on that cry, and the Nadder continued speaking to him, as he looked back to her from the heavens. "Toothless... please you can't be dead... please tell me your still out there somewhere..." the star's didn't change. "Toothless. please... I love you! I need you here... Please Toothless! I love you - DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE!" she cried out. feeling her heart shattering into a million pieces as the star's began to fade. "I love you... Toothless" she looked down to the ground as the stars disappeared completely in the darkness. Her tears rolled down her face, and she stood there, alone, crying long into the night, and even as the sun began to rise on the horizon_


	3. Chapter 3

Snotlout walked towards Hiccup's house, hesitantly. Gothi had said Hiccup was going to wake today, and Snotlout was still yet to think of a way to break the news about Toothless to his cousin. He looked around, noticing that everyone else was going about their buisness. It had only been three days, since they lost Toothless, and half the village - and dragons - were still none-the-wiser, believing that Toothless was somewhere safe, that he was found and returned to Berk during the night.

Every step he took felt harder to make, and it took a good five minutes before he was near the door. Shakily, he opened the door, spotting the group in there. Astrid sat, nervously, while Valka held her close. They all looked towards Snotlout as he opened the door, before averting their gaze's as he shut it behind him.

The acting cheif took a deep breath, knowing it was his duty - as the acting cheif, to tell Hiccup. "Is he... awake yet?" Snotlout asked. He sighed as they shook their heads - telling him that he had some time to figure out a way to break the news. "Why is life so unfair - First he loses his father, now... He's lost his best friend. He doesn't deserve any of this."

The door opened behind Snotlout, and Gobber walked in. "Spitelout's handling the rest of the village - has he woken up yet?"

"No Gobber - Gothi reckons he'll be awake in the next hour or so." Valka informed him, earning a sigh in response _._ The one legged viking hobbled in and took a seat, rubbing his eyes tiredly. A knocking on the front door woke them all up, and Snotlout answered it.

The acting cheif calmed the worrying village members down, telling them to go about their buisness, and that when Hiccup was ready, he would make an appearance. Hiccups cousin released an exhausted sigh as he finally sat down, near the fire place.

"Now all we do... is wait." Valka sighed as he held Astrid in her arms.

The day rolled by - seeminlgly much longer than the past few. Night began to draw in soon enough, and the rain fell softly upon the village of Berk - the soft sound soothing the stress of those who sat in the cheif's house.

Finally, they hear movement above them, albeit very weak and faint. Looking to the stairs, they saw Gothi approaching from the top floor - where Hiccup still lay unmoving.

"Gobber" Snotlout whispers.

The blacksmith stood up and walked towards Gothi as she wrote runes into the portable sandbox. Once the elder was finished - Gobber translated the runes she had written. "She says he is awake, but still very tired. She'll only allow two people to see him at a time, and she doesn't want ANYONE to mention Toothless. At all. The stress it could cause him will definitely hinder his recovery."

The other's nodded in understanding, until Snotlout realised something. "But... The first thing he's going to be asking about is Toothless, and we can't just tell him to not worry about it... It will... only just cause him to stress about Toothless even more."

"Oh man... your right Snotlout." Gobber sighed.

.

 _His airs screamed for air, but his body told him to rest. He fought against himself to rise to the surface. The soul-fires of his friends had long since faded, and he didn't know what to do... For the first time in his life - he didn't know what to do... He had no knowledge of these waters, no way to get back to Berk. Even the stars weren't helping him. How long had he been here, nearly four, five days - he was unsure. His vision and memory was blurred and fuzzy. He had used all of his energy to keep his head above water level since the waterspout, but he didn't even know what the point was anymore. There was no-way he would be able to see Hiccup, or Astrid, or any of the others ever again._

 _He felt a shadow fly over the surface of the water, and he was beginning to sense a new fire-soul - one that felt friendly. He pushed his body to the limit, physically causing himself pain as he rose to the surface. Breaking the surface of the water, he cried to the dragon that flew in the sky, begging them to help him - but before he could hear any reply from them, the exhaustion, that consumed his body came into effect - his faded green eyes becoming hidden behind his eyelids, as his head dropped down._

 _The dragon in the sky heard the cry, stopping in their path to scan the sky and ocean for the source. The soft sky-blue orbs that served as their eyes fell upon the jet-black body of Toothless, that was now starting to slowly sink back under the water's surface. The dragon flew down, grabbing Toothless' round his chest and lifting him out of the water. The dragon struggled to lift the male out of the water, and it took them a few seconds before they were stable enough to be able to carry the night fury back to their home island._

 _._

 _After a few good hours, the dragon had retuned home, carrying Toothless into a small cave to allow him to rest, while they lay down in the cave with him._

 _The dragon looked at the night fury who lay unconscious next to them. They noticed that Toothless was full of scars, few of which of which were recent marks. 'This guy really has had a tough life. Damn... Some of these scars look like they were caused when he was a hatchling.' They thought._

 **AN: I would first like to say, sorry for the delay in updating this story, and the shorter chapter. Also, I am in need of a few OC night furies, so if you have any characters, please PM me or leave them in a review. Thanks. Next update will be out soon. Rate & Review , and see you guys and girls next time. **


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

_The dragon looked over the unmoving form of Toothless, her sky-blue eyes showing concern for him. 'He should've moved by now... It's been hours since we got back to the cave.' The dragoness slowly approached him, sighing in relief when she noticed the faint rise and fall of his chest - to indicate that he was still breathing. Her stomach rumbled, and she looked to the sea from her cave entrance. She leaned back to the male, before flying out of the cave._

 _The young dragoness hovered in the sky, casting a shadow upon the ocean surface as the sun set behind the mountains of her home island. She dove into the ocean, swimming beneath the water surface as she caught fish in her talon. Breaking the surface of the water, she turned around, returning to her cave - depositing some of the fish next to Toothless, while keeping a few for herself. She nudged him - trying to rouse the night fury, but she was treated with no response. She heard movement approaching the entrance of the cave, and another dragon walked in._

 _"Hey Eclipse" the other dragoness greeted._

 _"Hi Autumn" Eclipse replied to the midnight silver dragon._ _"Whose the male over in the corner there?" Autumn asked._

 _"I don't know... Found him out in the middle of the ocean, just floating there. He hasn't even moved since I got him back here." Eclipse answered._

 _"Well, haven't you been to get him any help yet?"_

 _"I can't really leave him alone, you know what Lea's like... If he comes back, and see's some random male in my cave, he'd kill him." Eclipse explains._

 _"I guess, speaking of your brother... I just saw him flying back from the alpha, Falcon was getting told off again - anyway, he's on his way back here, I just came to let you know."_

 _"'K thanks."_

 _The midnight-silver night fury flew away from the cave entrance, flying away to her own cave. Eclipse walked to the entrance, looking around for any sign of her brother. After spotting her brother flying into a different cave with Falcon and his older brother Hawk, she decided to return to the unmoving Toothless. Nudging the male once again, she still got no reply. Sighing again, she circled around, leaving a small ring of fire on the ground as she rested near him. She woke up not long later when she felt a warm liquid brushing against her flank - looking to the source of the liquid, she spotted a large cut along Toothless' chest that had somehow opened recently, and was now releasing a steady stream of blood, which was flowing down to her. The blood began to stain her blue scales, and the scent of the blood slowly began to make itself known. She rose and cautiously approached him, looking at the wound - noticing that it wasn't large, but he was still in danger of it bleeding out before it sealed back up by itself. She began to lick the wound, cleaning it and helping speed up the healing process - unknowingly rousing Toothless._

 _Just as the wound sealed up, Toothless hissed at the other dragon, before building up enough strength to rise to his feet and face them. Despite sensing her firesoul being friendly, he still couldn't... didn't... trust her._

 _"Hey.. It's ok... Calm down.. I aint going to hurt you." She tried to calm the on-edge dragon._

 _"Calm down... How do I know you won't hurt me... How can I trust you, I don't even know you" Toothless wheezed out._

 _"Hey.. Trust me... What reason would I have to hurt you?" She aske_ _d him._

 _"Yea... but what reason do you have for not hurting me?" He asked her._

 _Before Eclipse could reply, she began to sense his firesoul. She could sense fear... nothing but fear in it, yet it didn't feel friendly, nor did it feel hostile, it felt more... more... she was unsure what it felt like, so she dismissed it. "Well... Why would I want to hurt the dragon I just saved from drowning?"_

 _"That was you?" Toothless asked, receiving a nod in response. "Oh.. I'm sorry."_

 _"Hey don't worry about it. It's fine" She assured him. Just then - she began to sense the firesoul of her brother growing strong._

 _Soon enough, Lea landed outside the cave, his eyes falling on the stranger inside... alone with his younger sister. He walked in-between to duo, his pupils thin as he stared at Toothless. "What do you think your doing with my sister?" he growled._

 _"Nothing.. honestly" Toothless replied._

 _"Lea... Just stop.. ok I brought him here... he was..." Eclipse was cut off by her older brother._

 _"What do you think your doing? Eclipse his a total stranger..."_

 _"Wait - let me finish..." She was cut off again._

 _Lea approached Toothless, his fangs bared. In a swift motion he swiped at Toothless - who despite his lack of energy managed to dodge the attack, and swiped back out of self defence. Lea pushed against Toothless, ramming into him a forcing him out of the cave. As Toothless rose to his feet, he looked at the older Night fury, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight in his condition. He turned away, and slowly left the cave. He walked aimlessly around the island, not noticing the small drop he was heading straight towards._

 _He lost his footing, and fell down, yelping weakly in pain as he bashed his body off the rocks. One on the smaller spikes on the rocks dug into his stomach, tearing scales off and causing blood to be released from the cuts. He returned to his feet at the bottom, dragging himself weakly away, trying to find somewhere to rest for the night, ignoring the small trail of blood he was leaving. Eventually, exhaustion began to overpower him, and he fell back unconscious in the middle of nowhere - the blood still flowing out of the cut in his tail at a slow steady rate._

 **AN: Firstly, can I say a massive thank you to MystycDragon for providing me with Falcon and Hawk, who will be fully introduced in the near future. I would also like to mention that I am still accepting OC's for the time being, so if you have one you want me to consider including, leave in a review - I'm accepting one OC per person. Rate and Review - Thanks. See you Reunited next time. with Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5: Autumn's cave

_Toothless awoke in a small cave, weak and drained of energy. He noticed a trail of blood that led outside the cave, and as his eyes followed the trail, he noticed it led to a wound on his tail which had recently been sealed up._

 _"Oh good... You're awake." A voice calls from the shadow._

 _Toothless instantly rushed to his feet, backing away from the owner of the voice. He released a small growl as he bared his fangs. Just then, the voice spoke again._

 _"Hey hey... It's ok... I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you"_

 _Toothless felt the dragons firesoul, it was friendly, caring - and did not betray what the voice told him. As he slowly lowered his defence, he saw the other dragon stepping out into the light. The midnight silver night fury stood calmly, watching as Toothless made sure she was safe. After he had satisfied himself enough to know that he wasn't taking risks just talking with her, he lowered his body to the ground._

 _"So... How are you feeling?" She asked._

 _"I'm really hungry..." He grumbled out._

 _"Thought as much, that's why I stole a few fish from my parents cave. Go ahead - eat up. Sorry it ain't much" she gestured to the two fish that lay beside Toothless. He nodded in thanks, eating both of the cod quickly before licking his lips._

 _"Thank you" he sighed._

 _"Hey, it's no trouble." She assured._

 _"I hope you don't mind, but I never caught your name"_

 _"Oh my apologies" she chuckled "It's Autumn, what's yours?"_

 _"My real name... I don't know it anymore - I'm just known as Toothless to my friends"_

 _"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you not know your real name?" Autumn asked._

 _"It's not something I like to think about." He sighed, his expression dampening._

 _"Ok... I understand.. Well it's nice to meet you Toothless. Your welcome to stay in my cave for as long as you need." Autumn informs him._

 _"Thank you. Autumn?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Do you know that other night fury? Eclipse I think her name was?" Toothless asked_

 _"Yea, as a matter of fact I'm good friends with her - she was gonna take care of you originally, but her older bro - Lea - is a little bit protective of her. Why?" Autumn asked, though she could sense that his firesoul felt the tiniest bit more... passionate towards this dragoness, and it matched how Eclipse's firesoul felt towards him._

 _"Oh, nothing... I was just curious as too why she actually bothered to save me from drowning - I never really got the chance to ask her."_

 _"I can answer that question right now Toothless - Eclipse is the most caring kind-hearted dragoness I have ever known in my entire life, she has a heart of gold. It doesn't matter to her whether your a close friend, a family member, just someone she knows or a complete and total stranger who she has never even heard of beofre, if you need help, she'll do whatever she can." Autumn told him._

 _"I used to know someone like her... Been so long since I saw him though... He was always there for us when we needed him... Even after..." Toothless trailed off._

 _"There aren't many dragons like her left" Autumn mumbled_

 _"Autumn, are you sure you don't mind me staying in your cave with you tonight. I can try to find somewhere else to sleep if your not comfortable with it." Toothless asked._

 _"What, of course I'm fine with it. You stay here in this cave for as long as you need, it's more than big enough for the both of us. I'm sleeping in the back part there anyway - so you'll have this whole part to yourself." Autumn assures him._

 _"But, wont it be very awkward and uncomfortable for you if your parents stopped by, and saw a strange male sleeping in your cave?" He asked_

 _"Don't worry about my parents. If they come to see me, and they see you here - they're wise enough to ask questions before jumping to any conclusions, so don't worry about people getting the wrong idea Toothless." Autumn chuckles "Anyway, you get some rest, I'll be back soon." With that she left the cave._

 _Autumn landed outside Eclipse's cave, noticing that Lea was asleep in the back part, while Eclipse was just laying there._

 _"Hi Autumn" she greeted as the midnght silver night fury landed._

 _"Hey" Autumn replied. "Just came to let you know that I manged to find him after Lea kicked him out. He's fine."_

 _"Thank you Draco. I was worried that he may have gotten into trouble."_

 _"Well... He kinda did get into sometrouble... When I found him, there was blood around him, and a pretty nasty cut along his tail. I managed to drag him into my cave, and seal up the wound."_

 _"Oh... God damn it Lea..." She mumbled._

 _"Oh yea, apparently his known by his friends as Toothless." Autumn informed_

 _"Toothless" Eclipse chuckles "What's his real name?"_

 _"I asked him that, but he said he can't remember it - and when I asked why, I got defensive about it."_

 _"Probably doesn't trust us with his past" Eclipse concluded._

 _Just then Autumns parents landed next to her._

 _"Autumn - do you care to explain why there is some male in your cave." Her mother asked._

 _"Oh boy.." She mumbled. "Mom, Dad - it's nothing like what it looks like - or sounds like. You see, it's just..." She was cut off by Lea - who had just woken up._

 _"Autumn, you know how dangerous it is having random dragons in your cave. Do you even know him?" Lea asked._

 _"Not... exactly" Autumn sighed. "But please, just come with me and I'll explain everything back at my cave." Autumn flew off back to her cave, followed by her mother._

 _"Lea, follow us - I may need your help if he becomes hostile" Her father pointed out, before following the others._

 _"Eclipse... Stay here" Lea growled as he took to the skies._

 _Lea landed outaide the cave, spotting Autumn and her parents talking. He recognised the male that stood behind Autumn, the same one who was in Eclipse's cave. He walked up to them, before he spoke. "This male... He was in my cave earlier - and he was being VERY hostile towards us. Autumn you should never have let him in" Lea growled._

 _Toothless was about to react, but decided against it - he didn't want to give anyone any ammunition against him. Toothless knew that Autumn's parents where not going to be persuaded otherwise now that Lea had told that lie... Truth...er half-lie, half-truth - so he decided to walk out of the cave, before running into the woods._

 _"Mom, Dad - it was nothing like that, he was perfectly safe, calm and kind. He was hostile, he wasn't even hostile to Eclipse of you Lea, he was..." Autumn was cut off._

 _"Enough, Autumn... He could've been acting - you don't know what his motives where. He could've killed you... You are too not see him again" her father warned._

 _"Fine." Autumn sighed. Her parent flew off back to their own cave, and Autumn looked towards Lea. "You are an absolute liar Lea, I saw him and Eclipse in the cave, she was is in no danger at all."_

 _"Thats not how it looked to me."_

 _"Lea, how would you know.. I could sense his firesoul - it was friendly, there was no hostility in it - I feel bad for you Lea, you aren't able to sense firesouls - if you were, you would no he is completely harmless."_

 _Lea growled, but knew she was probably right - he couldn'r sense firesouls - many dragons couldn't, but it didn't matter. He promised his parents that he would protect Eclipse to his dying breath, and he was never going to break that promise._


	6. Chapter 6:Feelings arise?

_Toothless had been roaming nearly the entire night now - hiding from the dragons that lived on this island for fear they were hostile dragons. Every cave he had came across appeared inhabited, by Night furies none the less - that was a positive. He wasn't the last of his kind._

 _The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon when he had finally found a spare cave. He made his way into the cave, blasting a ring of flame around him before he settled down to rest his exhausted body, looking out over the ocean. 'Somewhere out there - is my true home - I don't belong here... My flock needs me - Hiccup needs me.' And with those thoughts he drifted into sleep._

 _The day floated by, entirely uneventful - though the same couldn't be said for the start of night - when Toothless was awoken by the sound of light footsteps landing and walking towards his form. Toothless tensed visibly when the footsteps got close, and although he didn't look it - he was more than ready to harm this new dragon should he need to. He opened his eye ever-so-slightly that it went unnoticed by the new dragon - a midnight silver dragoness._

 _"Oh, it's you Autumn. What do you want?" Toothless asked as he began to relax, no longer feeling threatened._

 _"I just wanted to see if you were alright." Autumn relpied casually._

 _"I thought you weren't allowed to see me." Toothless commented._

 _"Ok - this is more of a quick visit on behalf of Eclipse - she can't get away from Lea - but she said that the first chance she gets - she's ditching him to come see you. I'm more of just making sure you're fine - and letting her know where she can find you." Autumn confessed._

 _"Hmm" Toothless mumbled, raising to his feet. "It's almost night" Toothless commented to himself. "I should get going."_

 _"Whoa whoa whoa - where do you think you're going?" Autumn exclaims - running up to Toothless as he spread his wings - readying for take off._

 _"I was going to get some food - I'll be coming back. I hunt better at night anyway" The male lied._

 _"You promise you're coming back - Eclipse really does want to see you again." Autumn said._

 _"Yes yes I'll come back - I promise."_

 _Toothless took to the skies, flying out over the vast ocean. Diving into the water, he easily caught multiple fish in his talons, before breaking the surface. His gaze switched between the island, and the general direction of where he believed Berk to be. 'I could just - go home now. Go back to Hiccup and the others - but I did promise Autumn I would go back. I ain't one to break my promises.' He decided - returning to his newly claimed cave of the Night fury island._

 _"So... You kept your word - you came back." Autumn commented upon seeing Toothless return, carrying multiple fish in his claws - which he naturally offered to Autumn._

 _"Yea. I don't break promises. Want any?" He asked, gesturing with his head to the fish in his claws - to which she kindly declined._

 _Toothless carefully made his way into the cave - depositing the fish i the corner for eating later. He watched as Autumn took to the skies without a word. Toothless settled down, closing his eyes - yet only minutes later did he sense another presence with him. He looked to face the new dragon - who appeared to be a Night fury not much younger than himself. Toothless rose to his feet, inspecting the other dragon to determine whether he was dangerous - which he appeared not._

 _There was a barely noticeable scar than ran across his maw, and the dragon itself seemed slightly small for his age._

 _"Who are you?" They asked - breaking him from his thoughts._

 _"I'm known as Toothless to my friends." He replied._

 _"Toothless - hmm thats a funny name - mine's Falcon." The smaller Night fury informed._

 _"So Toothless - how come I've never seen you before - ya new here?" Falcon asked, to which Toothless nodded. "Oh that's cool - welcome to Nïghtheart - the birthplace of Night furies." Falcon informed. Just then, another Night fury landed behind Falcon , who looked almost identical to him, minus the scar and being slightly bigger than Falcon._

 _"Falcon, the alpha wants to see you... Again" the new-comer stated._

 _"oh Fine - I'm coming Hawk." Falcon sighed, following Hawk to the alpha. As Toothless began to enjoy the new silence, he decided to try to get some rest before anyone else arrived - however his plans were spoilt when another dragon landed outside the cave._

 _"Toothless?" A soft voice calls._

 _Toothless rose to his feet as he looked towards the owner of the voice - recognising them to be Eclipse. The dragoness walked up to him, before laying back down infront of him. "Sooo... What's up?" She asked._

 _"Look, Eclipse was it? Autumn told me to not leave because you wanted to see me - and I doubt it was for idle chat." Toothless huffed, laying down to face Eclipse. The setting sun in the background made her scales glisten and shine - showing off her true beauty... Toothless mentally slapped those thoughts away - he barely knew her._

 _"Ok. Fine - I wanted to make sure you were alright." She sighed - not often I see handsome males my age - WHOA WHAT!' She exclaimed mentally. She could feel her heart pace quickening slightly as she looked into his deep emerald eyes as he done the same. She tried to sense his firesoul - but it was hidden away._

 _"Well... As you can see, I'm fine - sssoooo u know - you can stop staring at me" Toothless broke the silence._

 _"Oh erm - r-r-right I-I'm sorry about that" she stuttered - earning a small chuckle from Toothless._

 _"Eclipse? Where are you?" The heard Lea call._

 _"Oh great." She moaned "Lea's looking for me - and I can't let him see me with you."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Cause, well let's just he's a tad protective of me - and he kinda doesn't like you." She told him, "I'll come see you tommorow - once I get away from him." And with that she took to the skies. Toothless watched her leave - before he shook his head in an attempt to get her out of his mind - to no success - for his dreams that night kept involving her._


	7. Chapter 7: AN - please read

Hey guys... I'm sure many of you want to know why I've failed to update any of my stories for a while now... I'm just writing this note to let you know to not expect much updates from me for a while... I've not been feeling to well lately... Anyway... Until I get better (hopefully very soon) you guys won't be seeing any updates from me... I hope you guys understand and please don't worry about me... I'm sure I'll be fine... Until I feel better... Farewell.


	8. Chapter 8: Guilt and Thoughts

_"No...no run... Hiccup run... I don't...don't want to hurt you... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Toothless roared to the new alpha, who was forcing his will upon the young Night fury. The alpha only persisted in his attempts to control the young dragons mind, crushing his soul and slowly beginning to turn his will into his own._

 _"Follow your alpha" The Bewilderbeast commanded - it's voice dull and gravelly._

 _"I'll never...never follow you" Toothless choked out as he felt his strength fade - the world around him becoming blurry and tainted with a blood red; sounds becoming muffled and dulled out as the unheard voice of the alpha consumed his mind._

 _"Even while you resist - you break down... You know your resistance is futile... You. Will. Serve. Me" He spoke with a chuckle at the end of his words - while increasing the unseeable pressure he was forcing upon Toothless. Toothless soon felt his body become distant, no longer controlled by his own actions. His wings and tailfins - the once missing one having been restored by the gods not to long ago - becoming erect as the flames began to build up in his throat._

 _Toothless fought himself to delay his actions... No harm could come to Hiccup... That human... His human. "No. I won't hurt him" Toothless fought back - but his efforts were almost instantly crushed as soon as they began. He soon found himself overpowered, and helplessly watching as his body turned against his human._

 _"Toothless! Stop! Snap out of it!" He heard his human call, his voice muffled and drowned out by that of the alpha. Toothless tried... He really did - but nothing good came of his actions. The flames built up in his throat, a familiar whistle filling the somewhat eerie silence surrounding the small group._

 _"Don't listen to that human... Kill him" The alpha commanded - to which the Night fury quickly obeyed; closing the distance between himself and Hiccup, backing the latter into a corner while opening his mouth, ready to release the flames._

 _"No! Toothless!" Hiccup called out, but his pleads fell upon now deaf ears. The Night fury soon felt himself be compelled to release the plasma flame, sending it directly into the chest of his human. The blast knocked Hiccup directly into the ice behind him with a crack, and the scent of blood of death, of burned and charred flesh and leather armour filled the air. The smoke soon dissipated as the alpha temporarily released Toothless from his control, and the peridiot green eyes fell upon the stationary lifeless form of Hiccup, a pool of blood, ice shards and water surrounding him and covering his entire chest. Shards of ice were embedded into the chest piece, many - if not all - of which had dug through the leather and skin, and possibly a few of which had even dug into Hiccup's heart and lungs. No sound came from Hiccup, no weak and labored breathing... Only... Peace... Nothing but peace was present about his soul now._

 _"Hiccup... Please" Toothless begged as soo as realisation hit him... His heart sank into the deepest pit of despair and hatred when he realised the true culprit behind his rider...no his human...better yet, his brother. It was him._

 _"No no please! HICCUP PLEASE!..._

 _..._

 _...HICCUP!" Toothless leaped awake with a jolt and a shout as the memory began to near it's end. Tears were prickling at his eyes, some of which had managed to sneek past the invisible dam that held them there, falling down his face leaving trails in their wake. Nearly everynight since that day... These dreams had haunted him - so much that he had chosen to hide in the cove, away from the village and Hiccup. The nightmares had always been one or the other... Him killing Hiccup, or him killing Stoick. The guilt still consumed him - no matter how much Hiccup assured him, Toothless doubted whether Hiccup still cared about him... Hiccup had said 'It wasn't your fault'... But Toothless had always known it was..._

 _Toothless shook everyone of those thoughts away from his mind, turning his gaze out to the horizon and staring out over the moonlit ocean. Tonight was quiet, the sky clear and illuminated with the many stars - the souls of past dragons who had left this world. Judging by the position of the moon in the black abyss above him, he presumed it to be near midnight, yet he felt no tiredness in his form. He got to his feet, stretching his wings and tailfin - feeling a soft sting that he had become adapted to occur on his once missing tailfin - that now bore a scar across the skin, showing where it was once torn off._

 _Making his way out to the cave entrance, he stared longingly towards the general direction of Berk, wanting to return home. His gaze quickly left the direction of Berk, looking to the cave behind him that he had claimed as his temporary own. All his life, he had believed he was the last of his kind, that there was no other Night furies left on the earth... And now - here he was, on an island crawling with Night furies - Nïghtheart._

 _A new question began to flood around his mind 'Does he really want to leave and head back to Berk... He had spent nearly all his life searching for his own kind, and now he had found them... What if he couldn't get back here?' Toothless soon answered his own question, nothing could convince him to stay here. His flock needed him, Hiccup needed him - nothing here needed him. He soon made his way back into the cave, deciding to give himself some time before he would attempt to return to Berk - having no idea how long he would be flying before he came across land to which he could use to rest and regain his energy. He burned a circle of fire into the ground before making himself comfortable and drifting back into sleep._


	9. Chapter 9: The lake

_A sharp searing sensation flooded throughout Toothless' body, originating in the tail fin he had lost and re-grown. The new feeling was not surprising to the Night fury - it had been there since his fin was returned, and only occured whenever the dragon slept. Shaking his head free of the sleep still in his eyes and blurring his vision, he twitched his tail fins, both seperately and in sync to rid the searing feeling within them, and, getting to his feet - he decided to go and quench his newly aqquired thirst at the lake that conviently ran just beside his cave. The moon was still in it's life - though the ebony scaled dragon presumed that around a hour or two remained of the stars time in the sky, before the sun would rise. Reaching the clear running water, he arched his neck and began to gulp down some of the free flowing liquid, but he suddenly tensed up - his ear plates twitching as he heard movement around him. Who the culprit was, Toothless was unsure, and he therefore remained on edge. The sound of scales hitting stone drew the jet black males attention, and he looked up the lake to notice it was Falcon._

 _"Oh, hi Toothless!" Falcon called upon percieving the other dragons presence, making his way down beside him and lowering his head to the flowing lake._

 _"Hi Falcon" Toothless replied before taking another gulp of water. The flapping of multiple pairs of wings soon became apparent, and two other dragoness' landed on the opposite side of the lake to the pair of males._

 _"Hey Autumn, hey Eclipse" the two males greeted in sync, recieving a name-neutral "hi" from the females, before they both took a drink from the lake, closely followed by the two males. In the peaceful silence, Toothless took this moment to admire Eclipse's beauty as the moon glittered on her scales... Wait what? 'Stop it T, you barely know the girl' Lifting his head from the water, he tried to look away from Eclipse's form, only for his treacherous eyes to then begin admiring Autumn's beauty 'God damn eyes' Toothless scolded himself - but he was willing to admit that both girls were rather cute._

 _Autumn noticed Toothless admiring her form, and she saw in his eyes that he wasn't best pleased about doing that, so she decided to play around. "Like what you see?" She chuckled, causing Eclipse to look up at Toothless, before giggling as she noticed that his scales around his cheeks that now were adorned with a red tint._

 _Toothless was about to make a response when Falcon jumped in with a playful half-hearted "Oh yes" before concealing his laughter and amusement as best he could. Toothless shook his head, flattenening his ears against his skull in embarrasment, before turning to face Falcon with a playfully murderous look in his eyes, which only resulted in the younger males amusement increasing._

 _"I was only playing with ya Toothless" Autumn quickly piped in with a laugh at the end of her words. Eclipse chuckled as she saw the increasing embarrasment in Toothless' expression, and she also admired how playful he was - most other dragons weren't really playful around, and would probably take things way too seriously, like Lea, and Falcon's brother Hawk - well, he was slightly playful. Deciding that the conversation wouldn't get them very far, and seeing as how the lake was rather small in regards to width, she placed her tail in the water, and, catching the males attention by calling out his name, flicked her tail and sent water splashing over his face. Shaking his head of the water, Toothless flattened his ear plates and had the look of an entirely unamused pouty dragon, but upon closer inspection you could clearly see the amusement in his peridiot eyes._

 _Without providing a worded response, he quickly returned rhe favour and sent a load of water onto Eclipse, and the dragoness gave a disgruntled 'hmm', but it didn't dampen her spirits. Shortly after that, both Falcon and Autumn got involved, and all too quickly was it an all out battle between the two boys and the pair of girls which lasted for a good half an hour. Hawk landed just as the game ceased, and a look of disappointment was plastered on his expression. "Falcon... The alpha wants to see you... Again" Hawk informed his brother._

 _"Fine" was all Falcon mumbled out, taking to the skies and goin to see the alpha for at least the sixth time that week. Toothless stood firm and kept his eyes on the new male Hawk, as he examined his body with a condescending look, but he didn't say anything. Hawk quickly took off after his brother, leaving only Toothless and the two girls._

 _"Err" Toothless awkwardly grumbled out - he was not good around only girls. Autumn and Eclipse glided over the lake and landed on the same side as Toothless, which resulted in the male reluctantly admiring them both 'snap out of it T'._

 _"Soo, now what?" Autumn questioned the other two, hoping that one of them would have an idea. The two dragoness' decided to walk down along the lake, and Toothless decided to accompany them. The male was walking just behind the two girls, and was completely caught of guard when he slipped and fell into the lake. Breaking the surface, he shook his head and gave an annoyed grumble when he heard the laughter of two seperate girls. Eclipse decided to help rescue the dragon, even though he was in no danger, and, subtracting her teeth, lent down and latched onto Toothless' neck, who at the same time launched himself out of the water, not accounting for Eclipse to assit him. The sudden force caused Eclipse to fall onto her back, releasing the males neck - who, unforutnately ended up landing directly ontop of her. The two stayed in that position as they ended up gazing into each others eyes, and only seperated when Autumn gave a wolf-whistle._

 _"Erm, I'm really sorry about that" The pair awkwardly mumbled out to each other, both blissfully unaware of the eyes that were watching them from above. The sound of wings flapping drew their attention to the rapidly descending male that was about to join them, who just so happened to be Lea. His eyes were glowing with anger and hatred unrivalled, his claws already extended and his muscled tensed._

 _"What on earth do you think you are doing with my sister!"_


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Notice

Massive apolgy to each and everyone of you loyal readers of mine... I was needing to take a break from everything... because lately - my life has been really dark... I've not really had anything good... And well - I was - at times... beginning to question why I bother to keep living... I've felt like all I've done, is burden people with being there, is drive people away... I've felt like all I don't have a life worth living... Lately, I've been depressed, feeling lonely and isolated... Sure I have some people in my life I can talk to, but... I don't know... Well, the thing is right now I'm still down in my spirits... So... Yea, there wont be an update for a little while longer... How long depends on how long I feel like this... Hope you guys all understand...


	11. Chapter 11: Cayde?

_"Lea, it isn't what it looked like"_

 _"Like hell it isn't." He growled, pushing past Eclipse as she desperately tried to get inbetween the two males. "I'm going to rip your fucking throat out for touching her." He threatened, yet Toothless stood firm and remained unfazed - but in truth, he was actually scared. He had fought the Red Death, he had beaten an alpha, fought countless skrills and whispering deaths, but Lea wasn't any of them - he was a Nightfury, just like him. An older and stronger one at that._

 _"There's no need for violence. I promise you I never meant for that to happen." His voice was firm and strong, but calm and none threatening. He really had no interest in getting involved in a fight, especially infront of two girls he had only just began making a good impression for - and one of those girls just happened to be this guys little sister. He never bothered to advance, or back away - instead he just stood his ground, waiting for Lea to make the first move. Conflict was the last thing on his mind, and so was dying and having his throat ripped out._

 _"Come on boys, stop it. Lea just calm down man - he wasn't trying to do anything." Autumn got in the way of him, but Lea was having none of it._

 _"He owes nothing to our flock. To him it doesn't matter if his kicked out because he isn't really one of us Autumn. I know males like him - what they do. It's fucking sick."_

 _"What? What are you talking about?" Toothless questioned._

 _"You... You're sick. You go to find a flock, then you hunt down the girls and fucking rape them. You were gonna rape my sister! And I bet you were going to rape Autumn next! Thats what other males are like. They take advantage of girls in different flocks.. Then they fucking leave! Thats what happened to my mom when she fell for me!"_

 _"Wh...what?" Eclipse's voice shook. "Lea?"_

 _He sighed, obviously distraught at the fact. "Eclipse - I'm sorry... But me and you... We're not full siblings... My dad isn't your dad... You know who your dad was, but I don't."_

 _"But dad always said you were his. He always told me you were his."_

 _"He knew what happened to mom when she fell for me... But he still saw me as his. I always saw him as my dad, but he weren't... I'm so sorry Eclipse, I couldn't tell you, I never wanted you to find out, it would destroy you... It destroyed me when I found out, but I kept seeing you as my little sister, you still are." He walked towards the crying dragoness, who almost immediately snuggled up against him for comfort. "Mom and dad made me promise to not let what happened to her happen to you."_

 _He turned back towards Toothless. "And I don't intend to break my promise."_

 _"Look, I assure you, I swear on my firesoul I would never do something like that. I'm an alpha of a flock myself, and I would never take advantage of any females in my flock, nor would I eer take advantage of females in different flocks."_

 _"You're an alpha?"_

 _"Yes." Toothless done his best to not seem smug or cocky about his postion. He knew it was almost unheard of for a dragon his age to be an alpha._

 _"How do we know that? The guy who took advantage of our mom said he was an alpha, and said the exact same thing! The moment dad left her to go hunting, he raped her! How the fuck do I know you won't rape Eclipse and Autumn when I leave you alone with them?"_

 _"Because I swear on Draco himself I wouldn't. I swear on my firesoul and my life, I swear on everything I hold sacred and dear to me I wouldn't."_

 _Lea still seemed greatly untrusting of him, and with good reason. Toothless couldn't imagine how that must feel to him, he didn't know much of his own family - but he knew for certain that both parents were his, that his mom never went through that pain. He wasn't like that - but he knew dragons - male and female - out there were, and it sickened him. He'd never let something like that happen in his flock and the culprit get away with it. There were times in the Nest where dragons were taken attacked in that sense - even ones he knew personally, like Stormfly when she was younger, like himself - when he was younger, and the Queen knew about it and never done anything._

 _"Lea? What happened to him? The one who... Did the alpha ever catch him?"_

 _"No... He got away, escaped our alpha for years. Then the sick fuck found a nest a few years after the alpha's son went missing, and went into it... According to the alpha, the twisted male ended up raping a young Nightfury male, and the Queen didn't do anything about it. That poor Nightfury..."_

 _Toothless felt his heart fill with the pain and horror. He knew how much it hurt, how painful it was to endure something like that, it happened to him as well when he was younger. 'Why in the name of Draco were some dragons so twisted and fucked in the head?' 'Draco help those who have endured that pain - give them strength like you did with me and Stormfly' He kept his ground, and looked around. Autumn obviously had no idea what to do now, and Eclipse was just hiding against Lea for comfort._

 _If things could get worse, they would - and they did. Hawk, Falcon had both returned, with a third Nightfury. "Thats the new one alpha" Hawk gestured to Toothless, and the alpha looked at him with a gaze that could have even given Stoick the Vast chills to the bone should they have met._

 _"Who are you?" He growled._

 _"I'm known as Toothless to my friends, my real name I don't actually remember."_

 _"Where is your family? You seem to be still quite young" He questioned._

 _"I got lost when I was younger, we got seperated and I don't know what happened to them. They never found me, but to be honest I doubt they even looke for me. My mom might've, but my dad? He always saw me as a dissappointment, as not worthy to lead the flock" He sighed._

 _"I know the pain of losing someone from your family young one - my mate and I lost our son many years ago. We never found him either. I regret the way I was as a father"_

 _The alpha's mate landed beside him, looking at the young Nightfury who stood facing them. She took a step past her mate, looking into his peridiot green eyes and sensing his firesoul, yet almost instantly she recoiled in shock. "What is it? Ikora? What's wrong?"_

 _She ignored him, staring intensely at Toothless, making him feel uncomfortable. Taking a step closer, she whispered in a tone of surprise and shock._

 _"Cayde?"_


	12. Chapter 12: The start of something

_~AN: Sorry guys and girls, life has just been a emotional hell for me lately (no surprise there), but it's helped me realise the things important to me, and separate the things I love doing to the things from the things I don't: and, thankfully, writing does seem to help me relax, so - hopefully - this story, and my others will probably start getting up to the point I had originally intended them to be at by now so long ago. ~_

 _"Cayde?" That name, the voice of the female, they sounded so similar upon Toothless' ears, but why? He had never met anyone here before, at least in his memory. It wasn't just the voice, it was her physcial form as well, she looked so much like he did, same as her mate. 'Nah, it's just a very creepy coincidence.' He took note of her, her eye colour, not his green - amber, but it held that same glow, and her mate, his eyes, they didn't hold that glow but they were a perfect match of green to his own._

 _He realised the silence that had unintentionally ensued, and decided to break it. "Whose Cayde?" He questioned, assuming it may have been their lost son he was being mistaken for... Maybe we look alike?_

 _"Cayde was our son" The male sighed as his head fell down, the weight of his shame upon his subconscious. "The son I was a terrible father to..." His mate nuzzled him, as she spoke in a hushed tone._

 _"I miss Cayde..." Was all Autumn could say, her voice barely above a whisper, ".. He was like a brother to me..." She whimpered. Falcon, not knowing anything about this, merely walked over to Autumn and nuzzled against her side, hoping to comfort her. He assumed he was too young when Cayde was lost, too young too remember. But from the way Autumn always spoke of him, he wished to have met him. A loveable rouge, someone who liked to bend and break the rules and just have fun... Much like him... Maybe thats why the alpha was so strict? Would explain alot._

 _Autumn nuzzled back with a whispered "thanks", Lea, Eclipse and Hawk, they all seemed to be, lost in thought..._

 _Toothless was unsure of what to do, unsure of how to handle his situation, so he just offered his condolences to them. His gaze swapped between each of the dragons, and something beyond his comprehension told him to go to Eclipse, something just said to him she needed him, a shoulder to lean on, that wasn't her brother, but his brain knew how stupid it was. Try to get close to her with her protective brother next to her after what happened just before the alpha got here? Most likely a suicide mission._

 _As the alpha and his mate finished their almost silent conversation, they turned their attention back to Toothless. "If you're not our son, who are you?" She asked._

 _"I'm Toothless, alpha of the flock at Berk."_

 _"You're an alpha?" The disbelief in the males voice was slightly amusing to Toothless, though he wasn't foolish enough to act upon his amusement. With a proud but none cocky posture, he shown off his status, without trying to be too much of a show-off, or accidentally make the alpha assume he was trying to show him up. He had no interest in any violent conflicts._

 _"Toothless? How long have you actually been an alpha?_

 _"No more than two years"_

 _"How does one so young attain alpha rank? And remain in control? Where you choosen? Guided?"_

 _"Not choosen, but I have been guided, My beta served under a great Bewilderbeast for many years, and has helped me more times than I can remember. I don't lead my flock alone, I have my friends beside me." They nodded._

 _"Toothless? How did you become alpha? I want to know the story" He smiled softly towards Eclipse - she sounded like a big kid - earning a soft hiss from Lea. He obviously still didn't like him... Made two of them..._

 _"The Bewilderbeast who ruled before me was killed, he lost a fight against another Bewilderbeast, one who turned our wills into his own. He didn't really take into account a certain few factors about me, and well, his control over me kinda led to his downfall. You see, I don't like having my will forced into anything, so I bascially said 'fuck you' and broke free... The alpha attacked someone very close to me, someone I saw as a brother, and trapped us both in ice... Then, I unlocked my TitanWing. Enough to say, after a few powerful blasts, and losing a tusk, the Bewilderbeast surrended and withdrew, making me the alpha in the process" For obvious reasons he never mentioned Hiccup, and withheld and changed some details, but more or less, the story was the same._

 _He surpressed a smirk as he took note of her awe-struck like expression. "I wish I could be as cool as you" A tint of jealously was evident in her tone. He shook his head and took a few steps closer to her, noting that Lea seemed to ever-so-slowly lowering his guard, and just possibly starting to trust him around his little sis. Autumn and Falcon were just standing beside each other, seemingly too embarrassed to look at each other any-more._

 _"Toothless? What were you doing out in the ocean when I found you?"_

 _"I was with some friends, we were hunting for a dragon who attacked us and made a getaway. I got caught in a Waterspout, seperated from them. They searched once it was clear, but they didn't find me. When they left, thats when I broke the surface, when you found me and brought me here.. And I never did actually thank you for that"_

 _"Thank me later" She giggled with a wink, causing Toothless to blush and flatten his ears against his head. Sensing they were not needed, the alpha's departed with Hawk following close behind, yet Lea lingered to provide a warning to Toothless, with a growl to prove he was serious._

 _"If you hurt Eclipse, Autumn or Falcon in any-way I will rip off your limbs, one at a time and ram them down your throat." Toothless gulped audiably and nodded his head rapidly to show he understood that Lea was serious. That growl sent a shiver down his spine. Satisfied, Lea took to the skies and disappeared quickly._

 _"He always so harsh?" Falcon half-chuckled, half whimpered._

 _"Yep..." She sighed, before turning to Toothless, "Now what?" The male made the equivalent of a shrug, before averting his gaze to the sky. Winter? Snow? How had they not noticed it earlier, there was snow. Alot of it falling and building rapidly. Maybe it was normal here? 'Snowball fight!'_

 _He was descrete with his tail, hoping no-one would notice what he was up to and give himself and head start. It had taken some time to form a rough snowball, and stop it from falling off his tail - but he succeeded in the end, and the calm silence was broken with the thud as it hit her face head on, collapsing and covering her scales in the pristine white substance. With a grumble and a shake of her head to rid the snow, he smirked towards Toothless._

 _"Oh, so it's a war you want" She giggled, and in a surprise attack, she flung two snowballs at once towards Toothless, both hitting his face and turning his scales from midnight-jet black to pure white. She laughed as his eyes appeared beneath the snow, but silenced herself as a snowball rammed into her shoulder. Turning towards the culprit, Falcon looked uneasy, yet Autumn had the biggest smirk on her face. Not knowing which one was the true attacker, she flung snowballs back at both, Autumn failing to dodge the projectile due to not noticing it. As laughs were shed, snowballs flew from all directions for the immediate hours ahead, draining their energy levels completely; leading to them collapsing in exhaustion and seeking shelter from the falling snow in the nearest cave they could find - Toothless'._

 _With space inside scarce, and the winter chill biting at their scales, they created a ring of flame in the centre to which they huddled around, Eclipse knowingly huddling close to Toothless, something about him made her feel comfortable, feel safe. She found solace within his wings and embrace. Of late she had hidden her emotions behind a facade of joy and happiness, masking her own despair and loneliness. It had finally hit home that many of her friends were developing crushes and finding mates, Autumn and Falcon - it was so painfully obvious to everyone they liked each other, but the poor souls couldn't figure it out themselves. Honestly - Lea thought someone would have to connect all the dots for them 'maybe his right' she mumbled mentally. Speaking of her brother, he seemed to have developed a crush on Falcons and Hawks older cousin - Jewel._

 _How none had sensed the loneliness in her firesoul she never understood, maybe she was masking it so well? The heat from the flames, and their soothing crackle had led to Autumn and Falcon entering the void that was sleep, only her and Toothless remained awake. With a glance at the male she felt her heart flutter, her cheeks darken and heat up; thoughts entering her mind. Toothless looked SO much like how Cayde would've by now, and he had a very similar personality, at least she assumed he did. With an evil smirk plastered on her expression, she tapped Toothless' fore-leg with her tail._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Time for you to thank me" The smirk really caught him off-guard._

 _"W-w-what? H-h-how?"_

 _"I know how" her smirk never left her face, making him uncomfortable. This was so fun! She pushed him onto his back, then pinned him down and climbed over him. His expression was priceless: shock, horror, surprise, confusion all melded into one. She was struggling to keep her composure - god this was like the most fun prank ever._

 _"E-E-Ecl-Eclipse?" He yelped in surprise, somehow not waking the sleeping dragons - mind you... Autumn said herself "I could sleep through the comet that kills the Unicorns" whatever that meant... and she somehow did manage to sleep through an entire five hour long fight with a Screaming Death... and Falcon? He must've shared Autumns 'sleep through the end of the world' gift. Barely containing her laughter, she kept up the smirk and lowered herself closer to him, barely touching his body with her own. His scales were flush red, and his expression was still priceless._

 _"What? You shy? Never thanked a girl this way before?" It was beginning to build, the pressure too high for her to handle. 'C'mon a few seconds longer'_

 _"W-what?" His look of pure horror was the icing of the cake, and she rolled off of him and burst into laughter and tears of pure happiness and amusement, leaving a extremely confused and still slightly horrified Toothless laying on his back and staring at her with the look that was a mix of 'have you lost your fucking mind?' And 'what the fuck was that!'_

 _"O-oh my god!" She cried between her laughs "The look on your face was priceless" She then looked at him and tried to mimic his horrified expression, but failed miserably and continued laughing. "You...you...you...haha!" Toothless was still confused and traumatised, then it sunk in; 'ok... I'll give you that one... But I'll get you back...hopefully'_

 _"Oh I'm so going to get you back for that" He grumbled._

 _She, through her laughs and hiccups, replied in a cocky sense "I doubt you can scare me as much as I did with you. Tell you what, how about this, we make this into a little competetion" The idea definitely intrigued Toothless._

 _"Sure" He perked up from his previously annoyed state. "Hows it work?"_

 _"Well, every week or so, one of us plays a prank on the other one, and if we scare them enough - like I just did with you - then we get a point, first person to five points wins... And the loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do for a whole day. You in?" That sounded like his type of competition - the win and lose thing, not so much the pranking, but he was definitely in. "Oh and the rules are no major physical and/or mental harm or pretending to be dead" He nodded, those rules were good enough._

 _"Right, I'm in, and in other words, the loser becomes the winner's slave for a day"_

 _"Yep. Cool, well, u have to prank me by Saturday next week, starting from this Sunday, and I've already got my first point... Hope your looking forwards to being my slave for a day" She laughed and finally began to calm down, purely because her lungs and chest was starting to hurt and she was very slowly losing more oxygen than she was gaining._

 _~AN: So, now we have a little competition between Eclipse and Toothless - and I'm going to include you guys in this competition - mainly because I'm not good with pranks. I want you guys to come up with a prank for either Toothless or Eclipse, or both, and leave it in a review - a brief description of the prank; how it works and who is the one being pranked. Theres also going to be a poll on my profile where you can vote which character you want to win this competition (in other words, which character you want to be the 'slave') Also, the rules for the pranks are - like Eclipse said: no major physical and/or mental harm - including physical injury and possible traumatising pranks, and no faking deaths - any that do will either not be included or - if possible - will be altered slightly to fit the rules of the competition. Only pranks in the reviews or PM's will be written down, if I have none it'll most likely just be a point assigned to whoever has more botes on the poll._


	13. Chapter 13: Thoughts And A Talk

**AN: Soooo, firstly, just completely forget about the entire prank war thing, I honestly can't be bothered with that concept.. Hehe.. This chapter is going to skip ahead a little bit from the last chapter, and will have a small moment back at Berk, because while Berk and pretty much everything isn't technically the main focus of this story as much as it is Toothless discovering alot of things about who he really is. I'm going to apologise in advance if this chapter isn't up to scratch with the normal quality of chapters, theres... Was some... kinda serious shit going down at home with the family, so please don't hold possibly poorer quality chapters against me.. Ok?.. Please, I'm really kinda out of my element right now.. And if anyone cares, I'm.. Alright, so you** **don't need to really worry about if I'm ok or not. It's not stuff I'm going to just openly talk about, and I honestly don't want pity or shit like that, I'm just being honest to you guys on a certain degree about shit that happens that may or will have an impact on stories, nothing more :) ... Yeaa, anyway.. I'll be alright, still writing and shit, so y'know.. Anyhow, onto the chapter Reunites. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated but not necessary :)**

Toothless rested, curled up atop of high peak on the edge of the island. Since he had arrived here, it had been an, interesting time, to say the least. The climate seemed colder in this part of Midgard, the temperature certainly was a little lower, but it didn't bother him so much. Dragons could withstand cold temperatures easily thanks to their hides and internal fire, so this wasn't much to him. Snow had fallen atop the same peak he rested on, a crisp, uneven layer surrounding him, with droplets of melted snow glistening all over his hide in the natural light, reflective on his night-black scales; his head resting on his forelegs as his eyes idly stared out over the ocean, his mind occupied with thoughts of home, of his human brother, of his family, friends, flock. What was happening back at Berk right now? Was Hiccup alright? Were they looking for him anymore? Or did they give up hope? Not that he could blame them.. He had no idea just how far Berk was, or if he could ever get back alone.

As the thoughts entered his head, so did others to rival them. Does he really want to go back? Of course, he wanted to see them all again, but could he just leave the ones he had been searching for his entire life? He had made a few good friends here, Eclipse, Autumn and Falcon to name a few, and he couldn't be certain if he could ever get back here, and if he could, would they accept him back? There were risks to whichever path he chose, but yet, he wondered why he was even contemplating these decisions yet. There were factors at play, placed by the Draconian Gods and Goddess'; he didn't understand even slightly to what extent or anything at all about them, he just knew the Gods had something to do with this.. They could not make his choices, it was against Draco to influence or decide a dragons path, and the only thing they could really do for dragons was set them on an important path when they deemed necessary.

Blinking back into the present, he shook his head to empty his thoughts and replace them with different ones. Thoughts about Eclipse.. Her brother was still untrusting of him, and his status of Alpha didn't make that distrust any better. Toothless could not fault Lea's instincts, his highly protective attitude regarding Eclipse. She was only a half sister? And not even by choice? Toothless could only hope the monster responsible was now dead, his tainted fire-soul trapped in the Bottomless Abyss; if he weren't, he probably would be if he came back here. He had to gain Lea's trust, it would make everything easier: easier to talk with Eclipse, Autumn and Falcon without having to watch everything you do incase you make one simple mistake and end up with both your wings ripped off and shoved down your throat, or in worse places.. The ebony male knew that with his trust, he'd be less likely to lose his wings - or any limb for that matter - and instead, just end up with some cuts and bruises.

His sensors flicked at the sound of beating wings, and he idly lifted his head to discover the source. It was Falcon.. No, he didn't have the scar, and was a little bigger. He racked his brain for the name of the brother, knowing he had heard it mentioned prior. 'Hork?' 'Ork?' 'Awk?' No those weren't it.. 'Hawk?', the name clicked, a mental ringing as he put the name to the face in his memory and matched it to this exact dragon. "Hi, Hawk? Can I help you?" The dragon simply lay down beside him.

"I figured, if ypu're going to be staying here admist the colony, I might as well get to know you. It's Toothless, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yea, thats what everyone calls me."

"My brother Falcon seems to have taken a liking to you, and I notice so has Eclipse and Autumn, though Lea and you seem to have a bit of a problem."

"Yea, he doesn't trust me around his sister, or even trust me at all.. I already have an idea why."

"Give him time and he'll come round, Lea has never trusted strangers since that happened to his mom, and his grown very protective of Eclipse. Prove to him you are who you say you are, and that you don't intend to hurt anyone, and he'll warm right up to you."

"Where are their parents?" The second the question left his lips Hawk visibly tensed, giving Toothless a clear sign it was not something Hawk wanted to talk about, or felt he had a right to disclose. With a sigh Toothless made a visual gesture with his head to forget about it. "I'm assuming your the older brother?"

"It's kinda complicated. I'm technically older, but me and him hatched from the same egg. I just got out before he did."

"I thought that wasn't possible.. For two dragons to hatch from one egg. I mean I know humans can give birth to two offspring at one time, but didn't really think same applied to dragon eggs."

"Ha, you weren't the only one. Me and Falcon are the only two dragons who have hatched from the same egg in this colony for nearly half a century. I always thought we came from different eggs, so you can kinda imagine the surprise." Toothless chuckled softly while nodding his head. "You like Eclipse don't you?"

"Say what?" His eyes widened as he stared at Hawk, who simply chuckled and shook his head.

"Not like that, you think she's a good friend, thats why you hang around with her." He smiled, allowing the other ebony male to relax slightly.

"Well, if you mean it like that, then yea I guess I do like her, and Autumn, and your brother."

"Well, as long as your cool, I'm cool with you hanging with them, just don't fuck things up or hurt them.. Especially Falcon. Oh, and if you can somehow get Falcon to actually ask Autumn out, that'd be great.. I've been trying for a good few months, but he doesn't listen to me.. Might listen to you though, you actually talk to Autumn, I don't really know her too well to be honest.. But she seems like a good girl by the way Falcon talks about her..." Hawk shook his head in mock dissappointment of his brother.

"Haha, I'll try." Hawk gave a thankful nod, before rising to his feet and preparing to take off.

"I'll see you soon then Toothless; I promised to meet up with the alpha for a hunt. You should probably think about trying to get in Lea's good books." Toothless nodded, then rested his head on his forelegs once again and distanced himself in thought once more, both on Hawks suggestions, but also something that he had originally ignored.. The alpha, well, the alpha female had actually confused him for their long-lost son.. He was curious as to why, and he was also curious as to who was next to lead the colony after them.. They didn't seem to have another son or daughter, but did they have someone to take over? Why it mattered to him, he wasn't entirely certain, but it just felt like a question he needed answered. This colony was the birthplace of Nightfuries, their origin on Midgard. It was sacred to Dragon-kind, just like all birthplace islands of any species, and this could very well be the last colony on Midgard.. He would have to do something to ensure survival.. If it came to it, and there was no option.. Toothless would choose the colony over Berk, over Hiccup..

~On the Island Of Berk~

Time had gone by so slow for Hiccup.. Each day felt like a month, each week felt like a decade.. Ever since he awoke, and was told they never found Toothless.. Hiccup has been leading search after search after search for Toothless, each and every time coming back empty handed.. No closer than when they started. Berk was, by each failed search, beginning to lose hope Toothless was alive, and mourned his passing but continued to live their lives. In memory, they had crafted a miniture statue of Toothless in the heart of the village, a way to commemorate the dragon that changed everyone's lives forever.. Hiccup had rarely smiled since that day.. Struggling to battle the depression that was sinking in with each passing glance to all the places he would normally find the reptile at. The statue wasn't even his idea, but done as a sign to Hiccup that Toothless would never be forgotten. To say he appreciated it would be an understatement. The beautifully, accurately crafted statue was something that now held a place in Hiccup's heart, and just like the great statue of Stoick, he knew would be appreciated and honoured until the end of Berk.

The statue had been painted over in a black paint, and each individual pattern of his more noticeable scales, or even the different shades of his body, had been so accurately applied, the statue almost looked real. Hiccup appreciated the memorial to his best friend more than he could ever express, but all the same the pain was reminded to him whenever he viewed it. When he first saw it, after another unsuccessful search, and a temporary stay at Outcast island to search further lands, he couldn't help but smile genuinely at the sight, at how much effort and work went into it. He was leading the village well, with help from Valka, Gobber, and his wife-to-be Astrid. It was he who proposed, taking his mothers words to heart that only Astrid could be the one to heal him, and that dwelling on Toothless would only lead to more pain and suffering. "Toothless.. Bud.. I know you're out there.. I know you're still alive.. Please.. Just..stay safe, and come home.."


	14. Chapter 14: Harpy

~? POV~

Those green eyes.. Unmistakeable.. What was he doing back here? He should never have fucking returned. I made it fucking clear. The sorry excuse of a dragon didn't deserve to even set foot on this island, but the Alpha would never listen. Why would he listen to me anyway. I could see him, playing around carelessly with Eclipse and Falcon, completely unworthy of being here, completely ignorant of the underlying pain he caused everyone. He shouldn't have came back.. How could Eclipse just forgive him so easily? He destroyed her heart all those years ago when he abandoned her, when he abandoned us all when we needed him most, and now he was back, to what? Do it again? I could feel my claws digging into the stone, a deep growl rumbling in my throat as I stared him down, seeing how time had changed him. His face, his eyes, so unmistakably his, and now, so much older, stronger, fitter, much more powerful.. Much more like he belonged but it didn't make a difference.

Somehow, everyone seemed to be non-the-wiser, not even the Alpha or Elder's. They didn't even recognize him? No-one did? He looked almost exactly like the dragon did, last anyone saw him, but they all seemed to believe he was just some random Nightfury from the world called Toothless, or whatever his forgotten real name was. I wouldn't deny, if I got my claws on him, blood WILL be spilled. I couldn't stomach the hate I felt inside me. The hate for not only him, but every bloody dragon in this flock. Why was no-one aware of the truth? Whoever that guy really is, has no right to be here anymore. He should be gone! He was more than fit enough to survive alone.

He slunk closer to me, completely oblivious to my presence, unfeeling of the icy glare my eyes were digging into him. They laughed and joked, a smile on the girls face. Eclipse was the one I hated the least, her and her brother Lea. He shouldn't be trusted, if it truly was him or not, we knew nothing about who he really was, what time had turned him into, other than a traitor and a coward; atleast Lea wasn't oblivious to the threat. He was well built, he was strong, stronger that alot of Nightfuries in our flock. He might not know it himself, but he was, and that made him a real threat. Alone, no-one would really stand much of a chance against him now that his healed up, except the Alpha or the Protector dragons, our strongest Nightfuries in the flock.

Slinking back into the shadows, I stalked away from my hiding space as Autumn arrived. She was weak, as a fighter, but her stealth skills rivaled mine, and her perception, her speed - on foot, underwater and airborne - was unmatched by any Nightfury; besides, she was one I didn't want to hurt. She was kind, she was friendly, she wasn't deserving of suffering, neither was Eclipse, or anyone in our flock for that matter... I might hate most of the ignorant fools, but I didn't wish ill upon any of them. I couldn't stomach the feeling of him on this island once more. Dragon's died because of HIS failure. His failure to hold true to his own word.

Keeping my body low to the ground, I stalked my way back to a higher vantage, continuing to stare at the male with unmatched hate and distrust. I would never trust him for as long as I live. Not unless I knew for dead certain he was this 'Toothless' he claimed to be. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving Eclipse and Autumn alone, even if Falcon was there, and it was three vs one, I still didn't trust in the outcome. They'd be dead within mere minutes.

"Are you stalking him again?" Lea's voice snapped me from my glare for mere seconds as I formulated a response.

"Stalking him in creepy way? No, stalking him like a predator and prey? Definitely" My eyes were fixed upon him.

"Look, C-" I growled warningly at him, warning him to not refer to me by my real name, and a slight smirk played on my features as I heard him gulp audibly, even though he knew I could never hurt him. "Harpy, you need to stop stalking him. Seriously. I know his good look-" Another growl cut him off.

"My 'stalking' has nothing to do with his physique. Just the fact he is who I know he is."

"Harpy... You don't know for certain. Don't you remember what he was like? The way he treated you, Eclipse, everyone? Don't you see 'Toothless' is nothing like him?" I turned to face him, the same icy glare now directed at him; ultimately causing Lea to back down slightly in fear.

"Do you remember... Exactly WHAT happened to me? Because I fucking do." A threatening step closer, the pain of the memory masked beneath layers of hate and years of unspent anger. A solemn nod told me he did.

"Yes, I remember what happened to you.. I remember hearing you cry about it for so long, waking up to hearing you scream after a Night Terror." He knew the pain was still fresh for me.. Even after so long, the pain was still so fresh in my heart. I wouldn't forget or forgive... I would make him feel so much pain before I killed that scum. "Look, Harpy, you've... You've got to give him a chance."

"Why? Why the fuck should I? Why the fuck are you giving him a chance?" I growled, backing Lea against the wall. After what happened, I had became unpredictable, dangerous, borderline out of control, but they wouldn't banish me. The Alpha didn't believe it would be fair to me, for me to be banished because of what something so damaging had done to me. "Well? Why the fuck are you giving him a chance? Huh? Why are you putting YOUR LITTLE SISTER in danger of suffering the same fucking fate as me?"

"H-Harpy, p-please, relax.. I don't want you to stress, to panic or snap again.. You hurt yourself so much last time.. Don't do it again.. Please, I trust Eclipse, and he really isn't like he was. This 'Toothless' seems legit, he feels natural, not like his putting it all on."

"He could be good at acting."

"Please.. Harpy c'mon, if you won't trust him, atleast trust in me?" He offered a reassuring smile, trying to convince me to give the stranger a chance. "I swear to Draco, this time I won't let you down." I withdrew my gaze from him, still cold and hateful; redirecting it to the stranger, as he conversed with the others like he was genuinely a friend. I couldn't just trust him. I couldn't just trust anyone. I never trusted anyone since those years. Since what happened, happened. Right now, I hated basically everyone and everything, some much more than others. "Harpy, I promise.. I'll protect you, I'll protect Eclipse, I'll protect this flock.. Please, just look at me and show the old Harpy, the beautiful girl who smiled so brightly."

I struggled one of old smiles back onto my features, finding difficulty in even remembering how to smile as brightly as I did. After so long I'd forgotten.. I could see in his eyes the sadness, how disheartened he was that my smile had lost their metaphorical glow. "Thats.. good enough.." I knew he wasn't pleased with the result, but he was defintely happy I was doing something other than growling or frowing. He stepped closer to me, pressing his head to mine and nuzzling me softly, to which I bareky returned. I could feel him frowing against my head. "I promise Harpy.. I'll take care of you.. I WILL heal you, I will get you back every part of your fire-soul you lost... Trust me.."


	15. Chapter 15: The Edge

Laying beside Eclipse, Toothless caught his breath after their game, his eyes admiring the beauty of the island. Thoughts were in his head, thoughts of whether any of his family had ever seen this land, thoughts of whether he was even born here or further away, for before the time of the Queen's control he remembered nothing, not even any remote recollections of how his parent's even looked. "Something on your mind?"

Snapped from his thoughts by her voice, he responded. "I was just wondering if I was the first one in my family to set foot on this island. It's beautiful." He continued to admire the natural beauty and magnificence of the island. Their vantage had gifted Toothless with a wide view of their breeds Sacred Land, a land that not even great Bewliderbeasts, Red Deaths, or Screaming Deaths were allowed to damage and defile restrained by instincts. The island was much bigger than he first anticipated too, full of forests, mountains, lakes and waterfalls scattered across the vast expanse. "I've never seen an island like this. Where exactly on Midgard are we?"

Eclipse remained quiet for some time, her expression showcasing the thought she was putting into desinging a response to her friends query. "We are far to the edge of the Realm." Her crytpic tone was enough for Toothless to know there was information she was restraining herself from sharing. "Wait here for me please?" Toothless nodded, his eyes on her as she rose from her idle position and took to the skies in search of someone. Cracking branches behind him alerted the now lonely male; darting to his feet with a warning snarl, he burned through the brush with his keen eyes, not seeing the creature responsible for alerting him.

"Hello?"

"Get. Off. Our. Home." The voice was noticably female, but full of emotions conflicting and overlapping, so difficulty to accurately read. "You shouldn't be here.. You don't belong" She snarled, her physical form still submerged from his visibility. Had this female mistaken him? He had not heard her voice before, but she seemed quite hostile for someone he hadn't wronged. Or was she simply like this because he was a stranger, one whom maybe had ventured unknowingly too close to her cave or even a possible nest.

"Miss, I mean you no harm. Step from the shadows and converse." He broke his offensive/defensive posture to a more relaxed one, hoping to coax the Nightfury from the shadows so he could see her when he spoke with her.

"Do you think I'm a fool? I know what you will do once I leave the saftey of the shadows. You will not lure me into danger, foul-birth." Foul-birth? That was a new insult, if it could be called that; yet Toothless was wise not to mock her choice of words in this situation. The last thing he wanted was a fight, especially with no witnesses to back him up with the truth, the judgement would be cast swiftly against him.

"I want no conflict, but I will act in self-defence, and self-defence alone. I do not want to provoke you. Please, show yourself." Trying to be more respectful was getting him nowhere, and he couldn't make use of his Alpha status. The other Alpha would sense him and deem him a threat or challenge. The female remained silent for some time; breaking it a few moments later with an audible growl in an attempt to intimidate her opponent. Was he trying to lure him into attacking her? Whatever her plan was, Toothless could not retalilate unless she struck first.

Time inched by, the threat dissipating after her warning growl, prowling back in the deeper shadows; behind she left a tensed up Toothless, anticipating a sudden attack but instead got nothing other than Eclipse returning to notice his slightly hostile posture. "Toothless? You ok?"

Granted freedom for his thoughts and worries, he relaxed and turned to face the female, jumping slightly at how close she landed. "Yeah, I just heard something in the shadows."

"Like what?" She scanned the brush with Toothless, wondering and concerned about a threat to their survival.

"I don't know, she just sounded really angry." The inhabitant of the island seemed to relax slightly.

"She?" Toothless nodded, breaking his gaze to look at Eclipse. "It must've been Harpy."

"Harpy?"

"Yeah.. She's... Really hostile to anyone she doesn't know. Lea knows her better than me.. All I know is she's hostile because something bad happened to her, and she hasn't gotten over it... I don't know what.." Pity was noticeably on her voice as she recollected her thoughts and limited knowledge of Harpy, granting Toothless limited insight into his immediate future. He had friends here, and now there was someone called Harpy he'd have to be concerned with. What if she did get hostile? "Anyway, I spoke to the Alpha if your wondering."

"Oh?" Toothless raised a brow in wonder. "What about?" She smiled and gestured for the male to follow her.

"I'll show you." She whispered, voice heavily coated with infectious excitement that quickly took effect on Toothless. Wings spread, they duo pounced into the sky, Toothless following Eclipse's lead as they travelled the sky to the source of Eclipse's excitement, though the entire way there, Toothless' thoughts were constantly occupied with both Berk, and Eclipse.. He had grown to become good friends with her, and he could not deny there were some types of feelings for her he didn't understand. She was a beautiful dragoness, friendly, caring and considerate. Traits he valued most in both friends and a possible mate.

He quickly shook those thoughts away. There was no way in all the Realms for that. No way at all. Those feelings were not of love for a mate, or future one, but for possibly a close friend or even sibling like Hiccup or Stormfly. Catching pace with Eclipse, to friends flew in comfortable silence the rest of the flight, the excitement not fading away from Eclipse. Once emerald eyes landed on the land ahead however, Toothless was filled with awe and shock. A ringed land of trees and forests, separated by two large gaps midway through the ring on two sides, and a centre of water, but what surprised him were the four mountains on what he assumed would be the corners. Mountains as tall, if not taller, than the volcano of the old nest, or the mountain of Berk, and built up entirely out of shimmering crystal and quartz, the suns light dancing across the surface.

The strange terrian had a raw beauty unmatched by any other land, Toothless could not deny that. "Wow" She simply turned back and smiled at him.

"Beautiful, ain't it?"

Toothless nodded, eyes admiring the natural raw beauty, but subconsciously he was also admiring Eclipse. He had ever seen a dragon of her age be so excited to see a place once again. "This isn't the best bit.. Just wait till you see this." She dived towards the inner edge of the ring; Toothless surprised by her actions, took a few seconds before registering it and following her to the ground, finding her standing on a outcrop of more cystal and quartz.

Silence ensued, leaving Toothless confused, before a loud rumbling seemingly shook the entire island. What was she awaking? A giant Bewilderbeast? A great ForeverWing? As he watched the water, he noticed a massive shape moving beneath it, bigger than any dragon he knew of, bigger than any creature he knew of. He watched, eyes glued to the creature as it rose, creating a massive waterfall once it broke the surface, and, when visible to the dragons, Toothless could only stare in silence and complete shock at the creature before them. Taking a step back out of instinctual fear at such a size, he turned to Eclipse to see her bowing before the giant serpent, and he instantly bowed before it too.

The echoing rumble of its voice could probably be heard for miles, and it spoke in an Ancient tounge Toothless could barely understand, or even process what he did understand due to still being in complete surprise. Eclipse faced him, the biggest smile possibly plastered on her face as Toothless stared awestruck. Right there before him, the greatest creature ever. The Great World Serpent, Jörmumgandr.


	16. Chapter 16: Night Away From Home

The male wasn't sure what to even think about the situation. Before him was one of the great Serpents, a child of the humans God Loki, and the tales he had heard about the snake from his human companions did the creature no justice. The mountains were dwarfed in comparison to the World Serpent, a single eye of the massive beast as big as his entire body, wingspan included. Such size exerted so much power.. Why did Midgard need the other creatures to protect it when they had him?

He had ceased bowing, instead choosing to look the serpent head-on. Normally a dragon wouldn't even dare look an Alpha in the eye when they bowed, but this was no Alpha, if anything, Toothless had no doubt at all that even the Bewilderbeasts and Red Deaths would bow before him. It was Jörmungandr... His gaze was fixated upon him, scrutinizing him as Toothless gave it his best to mask the slight fear he was feeling and continue to stare confidently back at the Serpent.

It's deep, guttural growl echoed over the land once again, a slight hint of what Toothless believed to be admiration in the bellowing rumbles. "Heh, I think he likes you." The female snapped him from a trance he didn't know he entered, and he turned to face her with a genuine thankful, and surprised, smile.

"You are probably the luckiest dragons on Midgard. What others would give to even see him.. You can come do it whenever you want." The sound of crashing waves began to form on the water as the Serpent retreated back under the surface. "Wait, how does he breath down there?." He asked that more to himself than the dragoness. Walking over to the edge of the land, he looked at the shape beneath the water, still slightly unbelieving of his sheer size. What Berk would give to see the Serpent.. How was Berk doing without him? He didn't doubt by now they had gave up searching.

"Something on your mind?" She stepped up beside him, concern plastered onto her face at the sight of Toothless' more downcast expression.

"N-no, I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly, hoping she would take the bait. She did, albeit reluctantly, but none-the-less, she didn't push it. "Have you ever wandered out from your island?"

"No." She replied rather quickly. "I mean, ever since the whole situation with Harpy, no-one's actually left the island. It's the only place anyone still feels even remotely safe."

"Do you know anything about what happened to her?"

She shook her head with a sigh. "No, I don't know how many dragons actually do. The alpha, Harpy, Lea knows some of it, I think.. I think it's only those who know what happened in full.. I just know she's never been the same. Heck, Harpy's not even her real name... She never uses it anymore, and she never wants anyone to use it... If you want to know more, you'll have to get to know Lea or Harpy.. Just, be careful around her.. She's young, she's fast, she's truly dangerous now."

Toothless nodded, laying down a little bit from the edge, with Eclipse following suit. Time had gone by unnoticed while the Serpent was awake, and now quicker than anticpated, the stars were already coming out. Toothless could easily handle the flight back to the island, but Eclipse didn't look all that energised. "You tired?"

She nodded, stilfed a yawn, then spoke. "Yeah, I haven't really had much rest the past few days. You know.. Me, you, Falcon, Autumn.. We've kinda been staying up real late the past few days. I think it's finally catching up." She rested her head on her forelegs, curling her wings around her form for extra heat. She didn't dare create a fire on this land, out of fear of what the Serpent could do if it got out of control. He'd completely crush her entire island in a few seconds flat.. Even a fully grown Screaming Death would take the best of a day.

"Maybe you should spend the night here then, get some sleep?" Instantly her expression changed from calm to one of fear as she stared at him.

"You won't leave me alone will you?" Her voice was almost a whimper.

He shifted closer, nuzzling against her head comfortingly as he moved his body closer beside hers. "I won't if you don't want me too." She nodded her head, curling up into a smaller ball against his side, enclosed protectively beneath his wing.

"I've never spent a night outside a cave, nevermind an island as far away from home as this, especially alone." He knew what it felt like. It was just like his very first night in the Cove on Berk, unfamiliar area, tired and exhausted, no help or protection.. Perfect prey.

"Don't worry, I won't let a thing happen to you. You have my word as an Alpha. Although.. How are we going to explain it to Lea?" The male shuddered at the thought of that confrontation. Lea was barely even warming up to him, as he saw it, and now he was spending the night with his sister away from their home? He'd be lucky if Lea didn't rage against him.

"Don't worry about him. All I'll have to do is mention the Serpent and he'll understand. Mostly. It might be a little awkward to explain the fact our scents might overlap." She nuzzled into the crook of his neck without thinking, finding the male a comfortable cushion and warm blanket against the coldest area of land she had ever visited during the night.

Toothless' scales had grown a faint tint of red as he blushed at her action, but he quickly shook it away in confusion over the strange effect she was having. He'd put it down to homesickness, these weird feelings he gets, but why was it only just starting now? Ignoring the confusing subconscious voices, he slowly shifted a small distance away from her, not wanting to wake her.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Don't worry, I'm not going to far, just going to get a few fish quickly." He slowly shifted his body away from her own, rising to his feet and silently stalking away into the small forest near their clearing. He needed to clear his head and relax his thoughts. Whatever these feelings were, they were familiar but all the same he never remembered ever feeling them at any point in his life.

He ensured not to venture too far, the close distance of the trees would prove impossible for him to get airborne, and he did make the promise to not leave her alone - he had made sure she was still in his line of sight and very easily reachable; at that moment he saw her shiver and curl up even more, and a feeling of guilt washed over him. He had left her in the cold while he retreated to the slightly warmer, but extremely uncomfortable tree line for the sake of some stupid nonsensical thoughts.

"Way to be a dick Toothless..." He snarled at himself, walking back over to the cold female and once again taking his place by her side for the extra warmth. Every passing year, Toothless had noticed the Winter's continuously grew ever-so-slightly colder, with even the peaks of the Summer season dipping in temperature from time to time. They were dragons however, so why were they feeling as affected as they were? Casting a quick glance around his surroundings, he happily found that no other dragon was near-by, meaning he could sleep more easily and not be on-edge, but he would be ready if something did happen. He had promised Eclipse, and he was not one to break a promise, or one to shy away from a fight to protect someone else.

"What is wrong with me?" He whimpered under his breath, not understanding why he didn't seem to understand his own feelings or thoughts. Why couldn't he just be a normal Nightfury? Why did he have to be a failure?


	17. Chapter 17: Why Is Nothing Ever Simple?

As his eyes slowly forced themselves open, the first shape to greet his vision was the darker shadow of Eclipse's head, shadowed by the still dark night. Something had woken him up, but he couldn't remember what. There was nothing unusual about the area, no new scents, no new pawprints, nothing, but he just couldn't get comfortable. Reluctantly raising himself to his feet, he heard the displeased groan from Eclipse as he retracted his wing's to his side, denying her the extra warmth they provided.

He had his claws extended, teeth bared and waiting to be used. Toothless allowed a soft growl to escape his maw, Eclipse stirring at the sound but not waking up. His eyes scanned the surroundings carefully, his gaze piercing the tree-line but still nothing stood out to him. Something inside him was nagging at him, this constant feeling, message telling him to not go back to sleep; that something other than the Great Serpent was with them.

"If you're out there.. Get lost, or lose a wing." He growled, lowering himself into a battle-ready stance. Nothing happened, no sound, just silence, as if he was talking to himself. No.. No there was something out there, he knew it, this nagging suspicion coming from his Firesoul, as if someone was trying to speak to him through it.

Clearing his head, he focused in on the warning, making the subconcious message more understandable in tone, but not the words it said. It sounded female, so that ruled out a very angry Lea, but she was angry all the same. Perhaps it was Harpy.. "Who are you?" He growled, clearing his head more for the females voice to be clearer.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." She snarled.

"I don't mean any harm to anyone." He remained calm, a cool voice and relaxed temper to hopefully calm this other individual down. "Look, come to me and you'll see, I am friendly." He knew the risk of calling a possible hostile threat to him, but he hoped for the best outcome.

"You expect me.. To believe you?" Her voice was laced in disbelief.

"Yes." He stared out over the water as he replied in a powerful tone. "I. Am. Not. A. Threat."

"That's the exact same thing you said last time... I ain't falling for you again. I'm going to make it clear.. Come back with Eclipse, and I'll fucking kill you. I don't care about anything Lea, Autumn or the Alpha has said."

"What are you on about? I have never been to this land in my life, other than right now."

"Lies." He sighed in exasperation, dismissing her. He wasn't in the mood for this girl's games, or whatever she was doing. Being an Alpha came with it's downfall, most notably his much shorter temper and tolerance. "You are a fake, and I won't hesitate to deal with you."

The subconscious growl in his throat was on a now dangerous level. "Don't. Challenge. Me. Girl." The ferocity of an Alpha crawled into his tone, pupil's thinner than previously. The violent fires of his anger was faint in his emerald orbs, a warning to her if she could see him. If she challenged him, he would not back down.

It appeared as though their mental conversation had drawn it's conclusion, for the female had no retort. Except giving her name. "Oh, and it's not girl.. It's Harpy." Just as he thought, it was the girl Eclipse warned him about.

"You're going to be a recurring problem aren't you?" He sighed, less angry and now more annoyed than anything.

"As long as you're going to be a recurring problem for me, then yes." He kicked up some dirt idly, walking back over to Eclipse, he stretched his wing out over her but didn't fall back to sleep.

"Just calm down, Harpy. I promise, I don't mean harm to you lot."

"I'm warning you.. A single scratch on anyone in this goddamn Flock and you'll be grounded, speechless, and blind forever, and in so much pain you'll be begging for death."

"Jeez, over the top much?" He chuckled softly, finding her almost slightly amusing. She didn't even seem to believe in her own threat. "You're not even half as tough as you're pretending to sound, Harpy. Trust me. I know you don't have it in you." It was his turn to sound almost challenging now; maybe not the wisest move considering she had - apparently - gone through some really bad shit, but he had little time for these kinds of things.

"Don't.. tempt me to prove you wrong." The forced growl only furthered his point; sighing sadly at her, he simply pushed it aside and relented his anger and annoyance. If he didn't challenge her, he wouldn't have any problems with her.

"Whatever, look, Harpy. I ain't looking for a fight, so don't go starting one with me, because I promise you won't win, and I don't want to hurt you." She scoffed.

"Whatever.. Just keep the fuck away." Was all she had to say, then the feeling vanished with all the underlying anger towards her. He hadn't known her even a day and she was treating him he was the biggest villain this side of Midgard. Eclipse said she wasn't friendly to strangers, but she didn't need to straight up try to challenge him.

Snarling softly, he kicked up some more dirt, his claws scraping against the rock beneath for a split second, then he layed down beside her, feeling her shift against his side.

"T-Toothless?" She yawned, her eyes struggling open. "Y-you ok?"

He nodded, ofhfering her a smile. "Yes, everything's fine. Go back to sleep." She refused, looking him stern in the eyes.

"Really? Then why do you look like you've just had someone threaten to challenge you." How on earth does one look like that? "I've seen the Alpha be challenged enough to know the signs. What happened?" She yawned afterwards.

"It was just Harpy." He commented non-chalantly, not meeting her gaze.

"Hmm, I'm not surprised. Don't worry about her.. As long as you don't provoke her, she won't do anything.. To be honest, it's best just completely avoiding her like the rest of the flock does.. Personally I think Lea's stupid for constantly trying to talk to her.. She's dangerous." Feeling slightly bad, she expanded. "Look, don't get me wrong T.. I don't hate her, it's just better off if we all avoid her."

He appeared conflicted at that, but agreed none-the-less with Eclipse. She knew better than him, and besides, there were more things to deal with than a stubborn girl trying to cause problems. He had an over-protective brother to get in the good books with, questions for the Alpha, and the internal debate of how, or even.. If.. He should go back to Berk.

Time had been of a blur to him here, he couldn't be sure just how long he had been separated from Berk, weeks? Months? He couldn't be sure. The day's just seemed to meld together with the night's indecisively to him.

"Toothless?" Her voice snapped him back to the present, her gaze focused on him worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, yes?"

"You ok? You kinda spaced out for the a second there."

He smiled reassuringly, the shining emerald of his eyes reflecting in the clear moonlight beautifully, making the female's heart skip a beat. A blush tinged her cheeks, and she averted her gaze bashfully to the ground. She pawed at the ground, suddenly feeling very shy around the male, but that was most likely because of the predicament both him and her would be in explaining this to Lea.

One wrong word could spell disaster. Risking a shy glance at her friend, she noticed that he had drifted off back asleep, his wing wrapped around her protectively, intensifying her blush for some reason unknown to her. She wasn't blushing anyother time he did this, so why now?

She shook her head, but the act led to no avail in clearing her confused mind. Laying her head to rest on her foreleg's, she silently asked her Fire-Soul if it understood what she did not, but her internal, mental friend didn't seem to have an answer of her own. She simply looked at Toothless, subconsciously, unknowingly admiring the male's features - as well as how adorable he looked, and sounded with those purrs.

She'll dub this all down to the simple awkwardness of the explanation when she see's Lea tomorrow, though that wouldn't explain the whole 'heart skipping a beat' thing.. Or maybe it could? She didn't know..

"Hmm... I guess I can ask Autumn.. She knows alot more about.. Whatever this is." That is exactly what she would do. Go and speak to Autumn after dealing with Lea.


	18. Chapter 18: The Broken And The Happy

Far from the Nightfury, back upon the island of Berk where the first bond of dragon and Viking was truly forged, the Village had continued to struggle over the loss of Toothless. His brother, Hiccup, had drifted far from the village, far from his friends and family, locked away from concerned, worried eyes and frightened Vikings; the auburn male spent day after day, locked within his room, ignoring his duties, ignoring his friends, ignoring everyone. It didn't really take much to notice that Berk was slowly falling apart.

Hair a mess, unclean, and dull, lifeless eyes stared at the drawing he had etched of Toothless, the fabric stained with his tears. He barely ate, barely drank, and spent all of his time staring blankly, crying, and laying restless in bed. Valka had tried tirelessly with Astrid and Gobber, but all of them he had shut away; in anger some things had been said that only made Hiccup feel worse once he had exhausted his temper. Snotlout had been relieved of his Second in Command, Astrid taking on full control of the Village in Hiccup's name with Gobber at her side. The cousin, as terrible as he used to be, had served, well enough, but it became more and more apparent he was not the right choice.

Eventually, he had began causing more problems than he was fixing, and when he tried to fix those problems he had caused, he only caused another, all the while with good intents but lacking the necessary.. anything. He served well enough when there was Hiccup to keep a real close eye on him, even though he had basically done absolutely nothing himself, he gave off a good impression to the Vikings. Then it became apparent it was all because of Hiccup instead.

The statue of Toothless still stood tall and proud, the people finding an element of saftey from the monument. Even without Toothless, they still felt the saftey of his presence, even if it was little more than a symbol now. Many dragons, without a true Alpha, had left, only those with Rider's and few of Drago's enslaved ones still remained directly on Berk, under Cloudjumper's command.

For the third time that day, Astrid knocked at Hiccup's door, her voice desperate to see him. This all started a day or two after he saw the statue, and now, Astrid was beyond terrified for Hiccup. "Hiccup... please... open the door." Tears pricked at her eyes, refusing to fall. "Please... Hiccup... open the door."

"Astrid.. Go away." The monotonous voice of Hiccup responded; despite how lifeless it was, it actually calmed her if only slightly. Atleast he had acknowledged her this time, other times he never spoke a word. "Please, leave me alone."

Her head rested against the door, the shieldmaiden blinking away her tears, taking deep breaths. She wasn't even expecting him to say anything. "No, Hiccup.. You've been left alone for ages.. I need to see you. Please, open the door. It's just me, Valka's helping Gobber, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins are at the Academy.. Please open the door for me." Never had her voice sounded so weak and fragile.

"Why?" He sounded closer, as if he was leaning against the door just like she was. "Astrid, just go away.. please." For once, instead of the defeated expression, she glared challengingly at the door blocking her from him.

"No, I'm not fucking walking off anymore.. You're either gonna open that door on I'm going to take it off." She wasn't going to waste anymore time waiting. Hiccup NEEDED to stop hiding away. "Five... Four... Three... Two... One." Just as she went to begin attempting to forcefully open the door, she heard it unlock from inside, opening to a small crack, she saw Hiccup's tired, pale face look through at her.

"What do you want?" So monotone. Instead of answeing, she simply pushed the door open and barged in, grabbing Hiccup and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I want my fucking boyfriend back!" She practically screamed, feeling salty tears slowly work their way down her cheeks. "I can't do it any longer Hiccup.. I can't just fucking wait for you, let you continue fucking hurting. I need you to talk to me... I NEED you to be you again. Atleast.. as much of you as you can be. I can't lose you Hiccup... I'd fight any amount of battles to keep you safe... I can't lose you."

He just stood there, trapped in her iron-grip hug, listening to her whimper's, feeling her fear, her distress and sadness weigh on his heart and the burden of grief from Toothless that already sat upon it. "I can't do this Hiccup.. I can't keep praying to the God's thing's will get better when I know they won't if you keep hiding away. I don't have a fucking clue what you're going through, and I can't even properly imagine how much pain it causes you." She crushed him even tighter in her grip.

"I can't bare the thought of feeling that much pain.. I don't know what to do Hiccup. I can't just leave you to suffer in silence, but I don't have a fucking clue how to help you. Not unless you talk to me." Finally, she turned her eyes to meet his own, the once dull emerald orbs had retained the glow they held before, albeit if slightly less mesmerising, but now there was life, emotion in them. Tears pricked at his eyes, the fields of green swimming with so much pain, grief and despair.

"I don't... I don't know what to do Astrid..." He finally spoke, no longer in the monotonous voice he had previously responded with, now, there was depth, there was guilt, fear, the voice of a broken man. "I miss him so much. I fucking miss him so fucking much." He refused to break down into tears infront of her, but the struggle of coping with the loss was obvious. "I feel like I'm nothing without him."

"Hiccup... I can't imagine how shit everything feels. I can't pretend to know what you're going through." She wiped away his falling tears with her finger, pulling him back into a bone-breaking hug, she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Hiccup... you're worth so much... I can't imagine losing Stormfly. I don't know how I'd cope, but... think of Toothless... Hiccup he loved you more than anything, do you think he'd want to see you suffering like this?"

"N-no.."

"Hiccup... You can't blame yourself.. You can't isolate yourself. Valka loves you, Berk looks up to you. Gobber respects you... I love you.. We need OUR Hiccup back." She raised her head to meet his, eyes locking in a silent conversation. "I love you more than anything Hiccup... I can't bare to lose you." She began to feel weak, clutching to him like he was a life-line. "Please... Please... Don't keep doing this."

"I can't... I can't deal with it Astrid.. I can't believe I failed him."

"You never failed him Hiccup... There was nothing anyone could've done in that situation. Snotlout and the twins searched for hours that day. We've been searching for hours for the past few weeks. You can't, you shouldn't blame yourself for something you couldn't control. It's not fair. Please, please Hiccup... You don't have to face this alone..." She clasped his hands in her own, staring into his eyes, she shared a loving kiss with him. "You never have to face anything alone... Not while I'm by your side."

~...~

Laughter erupted as Eclipse tackled the unprepared form of Toothless, smirking triumphantly as she pinned the male down. "Got ya again.. This is too easy Tooth." She laughed, bouncing away from him.

"Oh please, I'm going easy on you Eclipse." He rebuttled, rising back to his feet, he sent a playful glare her way. "You want me to play rough?"

The female proceeded with the equivalent of raising an eyebrow; looking at him curiously, she teased. "Depends how you mean rough." She smiled innocently at him, much to his embarrassment.

"Not that kind of rough." His cheeks had darkened ever so slightly at her insinuation. "So, you want me to stop going easy on you or not?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If it's still going to be as fun when I kick your tail again." A cocky smirk found itself shifting onto her face, instinctively lowering herself, ready to pounce on him instantly.

"You're not going to kick my ass again."

"I wouldn't put so much faith in yourself Toothless.." A new, but not unrecognized voice added itself to the conversation. "Eclipse is alot better at fighting than you think." Her brother stepped out from behind one of the rocks, walking into the open, flanked by Autumn and Falcon. Toothless couldn't help but gulp nervously at the sight of Lea, unsure of the brother's opinion of him.

"Hey.. You're not trying to rip Toothless' head off. I knew you had it in you to be nice." Falcon joked, walking around to Autumn.

"Only because you pair bugged me so much about it."

"About what?" Eclipse made a step closer to Toothless, as if she was testing him.

"About giving Toothless a chance. They wouldn't let the fact go that you're not as bad I think you are. To be honest, I really hope for your sake their not proven wrong."

"Don't worry about it. I don't plan to prove them wrong." He noticed out of the corner of his eye another Nightfury spying on them, a female who looked not that much younger than Lea, though he couldn't be sure from the distance. Lea and the others followed his focus, forcing the female to shrink back, almost sadly when Lea glared at her. "Who was that?"

Lea sighed, turning to face Toothless. "Harpy. She's never going to be friendly to you, she hates outsiders."

"What happened to her? Eclipse mentioned her."

"It's a long story, one you don't deserve to hear from me. I'm not saying anything out of respect for her... All I will say is this.. If you want to get to know her.. Just, be super careful what you say. Trust me Toothless, she won't hesistate to try and kill you." Lea shuddered as if recalling an unpleasent memory. Toothless nodded, then glared playfully at Eclipse.

"Now... I believe I was just about to kick you tail." She glared back in an equally challenging but playful way.

"You're on."

Lea lowered himself, sharing his own playful expression. "You're both going down." Then of course, Autumn and Falcon both jumped into the game, nodding at each other as if agreeing to an unspoken conversation.

"Let's go." They spoke in unison, and it quickly became apparent they were teaming up against the others. On an unspoken count of three, all the dragons began playing their game, each determined to emerge the victor.


End file.
